The present invention relates in general to teaching devices, and, more particularly, to devices used in teaching and refining counting skills.
Counting is taught by many different methods. Rote memory is used, sets are used and the like. However, there is a large difference between theory, that is rote memory and the like, and the practical application of that theory. It is often the application of the counting skill that causes problems.
Thus, there is need for a device which permits a student to use counting skills in an applied situation.
Teaching is very effective when immediate feedback of a correct answer is possible, and when the student can learn on his own, that is, without requiring a teacher to be present.
There is, therefore, need of a device which provides immediate feedback of the correct answer even when a teacher is not present.